Invisible
by Little Miss Mizfit
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Song-fic. Request. Sydney loves Cody. Cody loves Mickie. Mickie doesn't have a clue Cody exists. Cody barely knows Sydney's name. Oh, what a coincidence? Cody/Mickie/OC


**A/N: Another story for my girl. I picked a song for this, and picked a random name for the OC. Lol. But, anyways, enjoy! I own nothing. I don't own these lyrics, or the characters in this story, only Sydney, the OC. I also own the editing of the words and stuff, I own this story. Ha ha yeah.... ENJOY!**

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

_She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

Sydney Montgomery's green eyes were sad, and the smile that was usually present on the blonde's face was turned down into a frown. Her beautiful gold locks that were usually curled perfectly, lay flat and messy on her head. Ever since the boy she had been fawning over for two years had gotten a crush on a fellow diva, she had been a mess.

Now, as she sat in a chair at a table in catering, her light red lips were indeed turned into the familiar frown as she looked across the room, where she saw Cody Rhodes leaning against the wall talking to his tag team partner's Ted DiBiase Jr. and Randy Orton. Sydney watched as Ted apparantley said something funny, and all three men burst out laughing. A slight smile crawled onto the blonde's face as she watched Cody's eyes lit up, and his face brighten.

_God, _Sydney thought to herself, _He is _to_ adorable._

But of course, happy moments were always only momentary for Sydney, because just then, a group divas walked by the three boys. That group including Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendes, Kelly Kelly, The Bella Twins, Jillian Hall, and of course, Mickie freaking James.

As soon as Cody's eyes hit Mickie, he froze. As the perky brunette passed by, giggling with her fellow raw divas, Cody's blue eyes never left her as he took in her sight. Sighing contently, he leaned against the wall and smiled as they walked off.

Sydney watched as the other two members of Legacy started talking again, and soon enough Cody was talking along with them.

_Probably about how hot those divas are,_ Sydney rolled her eyes at the thought.

The smile on the blonde's face was long gone, and her ever present frown was once again on her face. She shook her head as she sighed, looking down at the table. She couldn't believe she was hung up over a boy she had never had an actual conversation with, one who more then likely didn't even know her name.

"Hey Syd! You look sad!" Looking up, Sydney saw Ted waving at her, a cute grin on his face. She had to smile a little at him as she waved back, but then she froze, her arm still in mid-wave. Ted had called out her name, Cody must have heard that! He could be looking at her.

Slowly, she put her hand back on the table, and glanced at Cody. Sighing, she saw him looking down, adjusting his Legacy shirt.

_Of course... _she though.

"Syd? You okay?" Ted called out to her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good. Just... gonna go warm up for my match!" She said, just loud enough for him to hear her as she rose from her seat and pushed the chair into the empty table.

"Who you fightin'?" he called to her.

"Kelly Kelly," Sydney yelled back, a little louder this time, her eyes glued on Cody, who was now having a side conversation with Randy.

"She's hot! Be gentle on her!" Ted said, a concerned look on his face.

"Theodore, ew. How about I don't slap you for saying that and just bash her face in," the blonde headed diva called, her green eyes still fixed on Cody's face.

"Okay that works I guess. Good luck, Syd!" Ted smiled at her before turning back to his two partners.

"Thanks! Bye Ted, bye Randy!" Sydney said as she was leaving, then yelled out. "Good bye Cody....."

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, yeah_

"That's it, Sydney, I will tell him for you!"

"Maryse, no!"

"I'm going to- OW! GET OFF ME!"

In an attempt to stop her fellow blonde from exiting the locker room door, Sydney had leaped on Maryse's back, making both of them fall to the side and onto the floor.

"Sorry, but you cannot tell Cody I like him!" Sydney yelled, but said the last part quietly, careful to make sure no one would hear. Maryse was Sydney's best friend, and didn't trust anyone else with her secret. She was also the only one who knew she secretly dispised Mickie James, yeah, she hated her because Cody liked her. Thats how most girls work.

"Well why not?" the french canadian demanded to know. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could say, '......Who?'" Sydney said, mocking Cody's deep voice.

Maryse stiffled a giggle and shook her head at her friend as they both pushed themselves off the floor.

"You know that wouldn't happen, Syd," Maryse said, her french accent coming out.

"Yes! Maryse, it _would _happen! And besides, he likes... _Mickie,_" Sydney rolled her eyes as she said 'the enemy's' name.

"Okay, now do you know for a fact that he likes Mickie?" Maryse asked, annoyed at her friend's negativity.

"I watch him enough, Maryse, yes I am for sure he likes her," the blonde american diva snapped at her friend.

"Whatever, Syd. I'm out. I have a match. Two diva matches in one night, shocking huh?" Maryse smirked as she grabbed her divas title off the table and slung it over her shoulder before leaving the locker room.

Sydney tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed, her hands on her hips. Why couldn't everyone just understand that while yes, she was basically in love with Cody Rhodes, Cody Rhodes was basically in love with... Mickie James. And Sydney was just invisible to Cody, and invisible was all she ever would be to him.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

"Theodore, your so bad!" Sydney laughed at her dimwitted friend.

"I know I know. Wanna spank me?" Ted smirked.

"I'll bitch slap you. How about that, Ted?" the blonde diva laughed.

"If you like it like that...." he said slowly.

"Oh your so gross," Sydney rolled her eyes and looked back at the person who had started this, Kelly Kelly. "I cannot believe she's going around showing everyone her 'tan'."

"I know!" the Legacy member laughed. "She's still, like, the same as before!"

"Yeah.... she's almost as stupid as you," Sydney giggled before walking over to a table and sitting down.

Ted followed her and sat across from her, grinning. "That's not nice to say, Syd."

"Eh, you'll get over it."

Just then, the youngest member of Legacy ran over, his eyes were bright and his smile was wide. Sydney felt her stomach swarm with butterflies in Cody's presence.

"Ted! I have the best news ever!" Cody exclaimed, his arms flailing as he spoke. "Vince is giving us our belts back tonight!"

"Oh my god! Yes!" Ted rose from the seat excitedly and hugged Cody in a not so manly way.

When the two finally parted, Cody said, "Yeah now come on, let's go tell Randy!" With that, the two young men ran off, without any sort of goodbye to Sydney.

She sighed, somewhat happy. She loved when Cody was like that. So excited. He had such fire in him, she loved it.

Just as Sydney was about to rise from the table and go get some food, a devil sat down across from her.

"Hey Syd! No one's sitting here right?" the all too nice, Mickie James asked, plopping her butt in the chair across from Sydney.

"Um... no. No one's sitting there," the blonde said quietly, trying to hide her anger and hatred.

"Good! So, um, hey, can we talk?" Mickie bit her lip as she looked at Sydney.

"About what?" Sydney asked, unable to hide the venom in her voice.

"Your friends with Ted DiBiase, right?" the perky brunette asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Well, to be honest, I have had the biggest crush on him since he came to Raw. Do you think you could talk to him for me?" Mickie asked softly.

"You what now?"

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

Poor Cody. He was in the same boat Sydney was. In love with someone who had no clue how they felt. Sydney sighed, running a hand through her blonde locks and sitting up on her bed. She shook her head, letting her hands lay limp in her lap. She absolutley hated this. Yeah, she was invisible to Cody, but she didn't want the girl he loved to think he was invisible, too. The blonde sighed again, letting herself fall back down, and lay still on the mattress. She closed her eyes. Soon enough, Sydney had fallen asleep. As she slept, she tossed and turned, her dreams obviously not something she was enjoying....

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

Sydney's Dream-

Sydney's barefeet ran across the backstage halls of a WWE arena. She ran slowly for a long while before stopping in front of a tall figure, a manly figure. Cody Rhodes. He smiled at her, and was leaning down to kiss her, but suddenly, Sydney wasn't there anymore. She was standing behind Cody. In her spot was Mickie. But just before they were about to kiss, Cody's body appeared behind Mickie, and the spot in front of Mickie where he had once stood, now held Ted DiBiase Jr. in it's spot. The two kissed, and Sydney watched as Cody started to cry, and soon collapsed to the ground. Sydney ran over to him, but as she saw he was passed out, and began to shake him, Mickie shoved her out of the way and began checking on him.

"Cody!!" both the voices of Mickie and Sydney shouted.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

-In real life...

It was then that a loud knock on a door errupted through Sydney's whole hotel room. Rubbing her eyes and stumbling off the bed, she walked to the door. A look of surprise washed over her face as she saw the man who had been in her dreams just mere moments ago. Cody Rhodes, his beautiful eyes filled with real tears, his arms crossed against his bare chest, only in his jeans, standing there in Sydney's door way.

The blonde diva blinked a few times, praying to god she wasn't still asleep. Cody... no shirt.... in her hotel room.

"Cody?" she asked, groggily.

"Hey, uh, can I come in, Sydney?" Cody asked. You could hear the sorrow in his voice.

This had to be a dream. He actually knew her name! Sydney cleared her throat. "Um... sure."

Sydney opened the door wider for Cody as he stepped in. As his back was turned to her, she pinched her arm. "Ow!" she yelled.

Cody turned his head to look at her as she rubbed her arm where she had pinched. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, just a, uh... bug," she said slowly and quietly.

The dark haired man shook his head and sniffled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I had to come to you. Cause out of all my friends, your the only nice one," Cody rubbed his eyes.

Sydney rushed over and sat beside him on the bed. "What's wrong, Cody?" she asked softly.

"I'm sure you know I like Mickie, right?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Sydney had to use all her will not to roll her eyes and tell him that everyone except Kelly Kelly knew he liked her. She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Well, it turns out, she likes Ted. And well, I really, honestly liked her a lot. I mean, do you know how it feels to love someone who has no idea you exsist?" he asked.

Sydney couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, I really do," she said, adjusting her body so she was facing him.

Cody sighed and looked at her. "You just feel so...." he said, struggling to find an appropriate word. But Sydney knew just the word.

"Invisible," she said, just loud enough for Cody to hear, as she looked right into his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah," Cody said, just as quiet, looking back into her eyes.

Sydney sighed. "I have a lot of experience in the feeling invisible department."

"Oh yeah? Well, mind telling me how things are now with that guy? You still invisible to him?" Cody asked, honestly intrigued.

Sydney smiled a little. "Actually, I think he finally saw me."

A moment later, Cody smiled. A bright smile that made his eyes light up, and Sydney knew she was right. She was no longer invisible. He saw her.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile._

**A/N: I honestly think this is the best story I've written. I had a lot of fun writing it, and personally, reading over it, I really like it! Hope you guys feel the same!**

**Read and review!**

**Hope you liked it, Crys!**


End file.
